1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding mechanism, and particularly, to a chip card holding mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A multifunctional portable electronic device uses chip cards for storage and communication such as, for example, secure digital memory card (SD Card), compact flash card (CF Card) and subscriber identification module card (SIM Card).
A typical portable electronic device includes a base body and a chip card holding mechanism for fixing a chip card. The base body defines a receiving chamber to receive the chip card. As is commonly used, the chip card holding mechanism includes a cover, a shaft, a resilient clip received in the receiving chamber of the base body. The chip card is fixed in the receiving chamber and resisted by the resilient clip. The cover rotatably connects with the base body via the shaft. The chip card is attached to the base body and resists the cover and the resilient clip. When the chip card is to be released from the chip card holding mechanism, one needs to push it so it can rotate the holding mechanism. However, the chip card holding mechanism may not unlock if the pressure of the push is not strong enough to rotate the holding mechanism, yet, too much pressure on the cover may cause the holding mechanism to be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.